Estranged
by DarkNight18
Summary: After ten long years, Cece and Logan are reunited under odd circumstances. And when Logan takes Cece as a secret lover, will the two be able to pull through new and old feelings, friends both old and new, and relationships long since destroyed? Rated M when warned in certain future chapters. Major warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Came up with the idea for this a while back, just needed the right OC, need, and feeling for the story. Miles, the OC, will be explained in the next chapter of Hunted which should be up soon. I had INCREDIBLE writer's block for that chapter, but, I've got at least three quarters of it done so far, so stay on the lookout for the next chapter. What I'm basically saying is that this is just me blowing off steam to get rid of that DAMN writer's block, so excuse the horrible writing.**

**Warning: Cutting, attempted suicide, psychological torture, violence, drug use, eating disorder, mentions of rape, and lemons in later chapters. The story won't be officially rated M. but I will put up the warnings just before the scenes begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shake it Up, or Julie Baker from the film Flipped.**

_Dear journal._

_O.K, I've never actually done one of these before, so here goes._

_My name's Logan Hunter, my dad's Jeremy Hunter, my step mom's Georgia Hunter, nee Jones, and my step brother and sister are Flynn and Cece. Though I guess you could count Cece as my estranged step sister. Confused? Well, allow me to explain._

_You see, before Georgia and my dad got married, I had to learn how to dance. So I went to Cece first since she was on Shake It Up Chicago, and she was really good, even better than Rocky, though I didn't even realise that myself at the time. That's why I chose her first. When she refused, Rocky stepped up and taught me, and we somehow ended up kissing, HUGE mistake. See, I didn't realise this until a few months ago, but, I'd had a crush on Cece, but the fact that she hated my guts, kinda kept me from realising that fact. Had I actually been smart enough to realise it maybe things would have turned out like Miles said. So instead, I started dating Rocky. And I mean why not, she's pretty, a good dancer, and the kiss was pretty nice, she's smart, sweet, and we had almost everything in common. So I thought, 'Why not? What's the worst that could happen?'_

_Good GOD, I was one hell of a naïve jackass._

_A couple of years before I had even met Rocky and Cece, I had gotten into a very horrible, violent, and dangerous fight with my oldest, closest, and greatest friend I had ever had. Too bad I didn't realise THAT until a few months ago either. Anyway, that fight had almost completely eradicated our friendship, and he somehow got my dad to send him to an academy that has created the absolute greatest Parkour runners this world has ever even known._ **(A.N.: I do Parkour and TRUST me, it is the most incredible thing on the planet.)**_ We never talked again after that. Though, somedays I'd wake up wondering what incredibly deep shit he and I would get into together. Wondering where he is, what he'd be doing, half expecting him to jump in and help me take down our schools ruthless jackasses who took joy from the misery of others. But he never came back, with little to no contact. Just a few phone calls made between him and dad. But I couldn't blame him. I said a LOT of horrible shit about his parents, and, well, you know. _

_Anyway, Rocky and I started going out, I met Tinka's brother Gunther, who, for some reason, didn't seem too happy about Rocky and I going out, or maybe it was that Tinka had become friends with Rocky and Cece. Dad and Georgia bought a beautiful new two story house, and basically everyone of Cece's friends had come around to help unpack. I had at least a few friends, but they were more just study buddies. The only actual 'friend' I'd ever had was Miles. Even then, though, we were brothers considering mom and dad adopted him when we were four. He had tackled the kids that were bullying me in preschool._

_Back on track, we had been unpacking when Rocky gave off a terrifyingly high pitched squeal. My heart sank to the floor when she held up THE photo album. It held every single picture of me, my dad, and, most painfully, my mom and Miles. I had begged them not to look at the album. I BEGGED them. But my cries met deaf ears. _

_There were 'Aww's', laughs, and a few baby voices, though it had all taken a bit of a downturn, for me at least, when they asked if the woman in the picture was my Mother. I said yes, and smiled when Cece commented on how beautiful my mom was. Now THAT was DEFIANATELY something she and I could agree on. My Mother looked like an absolute angel when she was alive._

_Rocky had frowned, asking if I had ever had a brother growing up. Similar looks of curiosity and confusion appeared on all faces as they turned to me for an answer. I only told them that he and I used to be best friends, that my mom and dad adopted him years ago, and he left after we had a HUGE fight when we were eleven. Rocky scoffed when I told the age, but I said no. I told them that the fight had gotten us far too deep into our emotions, and horrible things had been said, and that I hadn't seen him since he left. They tried to ask more, but three of the most surprising words I had ever heard from Gunther had past his lips._

"_I know him."_

_I was shocked to say the least. Apparently, he had met someone who looked too much like the boy in the picture a few days beforehand. I became even more shocked when I found Gunther, and the mysterious Miles look alike, had gotten pizza at Crusty's not three hours before, served by Deuce himself. Deuce blushed upon the realization that the small Miles did indeed look like the guy he had seen with Gunther._

_I felt a lump form in my throat at the possibility of Miles being back, of seeing my oldest friend, my brother, once again. Still don't have the faintest idea on wether or not I was actually happy or sad._

_I had somehow managed to get Gunther to get this guy back to Crusty's later that afternoon, and I gotta say, it was one of the absolute WORST ideas I have ever had in my entire life._

_I knew two things from the exact moment he landed on the final step of the stairs that lead to Crusty's. _

_The first, was that it was definitely Miles. Like me he was a full five foot ten inches. His brown hair had grown out into a wild, windswept mane, with a few stray, sharp messy locks having fallen over his pale forehead, and over his wild, wolfish, hazel green eyes. His skin was a milky pale, though it only seemed to add to his built form. I could see dark brown chest hairs just above the neck of his black vest from beneath his black, white, and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. That with the jeans, brown boots, belt buckle, and wolfish face, it was easy to see he had changed from the boyish faced Miles Knight I had once known, into a rougher, almost wolverine type Miles. A few girls around the parlour, even Cece, Rocky and Tinka seemed captivated by the all new Miles._

_The second, was that this was OFFICIALLY the WORST idea I had ever had. The tension in the air from the moment his eyes land on and recognised me, and how that the smile was completely wiped from his wolfish face. I'm still pretty sure the tension could have been cut with a knife at that point. _

_The entire time he just sat right across from me, an emotionless stare on his face. And the exact moment Rocky started to speak, Miles had interrupted. Apparently he wasn't that surprised I was going out with Rocky in the first place. Kept saying she was the exact type of personality I had always dated. Yeah, you heard me, I had started dating before I was eleven, but Miles had been kissing girls since we were eight. O.K so maybe it was just three girls, but it's been five years since we last saw each other. He could've bedded most the girls in America by now. Eventually Cece had joined in the conversation, and Miles just went slack jawed staring as Cece and I threw insults back and forth between each other. But, here's the strange thing, when I looked back at Miles, he was wide eyed, with a small, surprised smile playing on his lips. But that all disappeared when he looked back to me, then in between Rocky and I. He just kept on looking back and forth between Cece and I, then Rocky and I, and then Cece and I once again. Then he just got so angry, and screamed, at me,_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_

_Somehow, just he and I ended up back at my new home. We started screaming back and forth at each other. I still only remember one thing he screamed._

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH ROCKY INSTEAD OF CECE!?"_

_After that he just constantly accused me of being a hypocrite. Something about hard ways, and destinations, and how I was taking the easy way by being with Rocky._

_I can't really get into what happened after that, but Miles asked on wether or not I truly loved Rocky. I told him yes, and that no matter what he said or did nothing would change that. I was determined to defy him. But all he did was glare, walk up right to my face, a sharp glint in his eyes, and growled,_

"_No matter what you do, __**old friend**__, you and Rocky will end in disaster. I know this to be fact because __**I, know, you**__. Eventually the heat will disappear, you'll realise you chose the absolute wrong girl, and it will be too late, because you will be stuck in the deadest relationship since arranged marriages. But __**I **__won't be there to help you. __**Cece**__ won't be there to help you. __**NO ONE**__ will be there to help you."_

**(A.N.: Miles is basically the ultimate Coganwarrior in my world of Disney.)**

_He went on to say that if I chose Rocky, he would leave and that neither I, nor my father would ever see, or hear from him again._

_With that, we walked all the way back to Crusty's, and there right in front of everyone, including Cece and Miles, I declared my Love for Rocky. _

_Look I really thought I loved Rocky, but I was doing it more to defy Miles who thought if I chose Cece, then I'd actually be happy, but that's just stupid. I mean Cece absolutely hates my guts, but when I looked over Rocky's shoulder as she kissed me on the lips for the first time ever, I watched silent tears stream down her reddened cheeks. She looked so still, so small, so hurt. Miles looked back down from his position on the stairs, he had turned to leave in disgust and disappointment, and looked at Cece, before walking back down, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, and moved her out of Crusty's. _

_That was the last time I saw Miles. Cece I had seen rarely through the next few days._

_About a week and a half after I told Rocky I 'Loved' her, I had come home to find dad and Georgia had taken Flynn to the hospital regarding some ache in his head. _

_Probably from his weird hair product experiment. _

_I turned towards the stairs when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I had thought it was Cece, but I was surprised to find a triumphantly smiling Rocky skipping towards me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Rocky just kissed me out of absolutely nowhere. But there was something strange about the kiss. It was almost possessive, as if she were claiming me as her own._

_Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, I heard a light thump emanate from Cece's bedroom._

_Moving with perfectly silent stealth, thank you once again Karate and Martial Arts, I made my way towards my step sister's room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I found a motionless Cece lying flat on her back, in a pool of her own blood. The blood of course was pulsing out of her completely torn open wrists, dry tear track on her pale cheeks._

_The next two weeks passed by too GOD DAMN slow. After the paramedics saved Cece's life, they had taken her straight to the hospital, with a panicking Georgia and Flynn following behind as my dad tore the streets to get us to the hospital. _

_The next day, the news had spread to the rest of the school. Tinka, Gunther, Deuce and Dina had torn out of the school, and piled into Ty's van to get to the hospital. When I discovered that Rocky hadn't joined them, my mind drifted back to that weird smirk, and possessive smirk. I ran out of the hospital, and straight to her apartment, wondering if she had convinced Cece to slash her wrists. My suspicions only escalated when I found she wasn't even bothered by the news._

_Now I didn't remember those suspicions until, once again, a few months ago. Why you may ask? Simple. She pulled me into her room when I tried to accuse her, and then she, well, took me. Just like that. And I forgot everything. The smirk, the kiss, the suspicions, hell I barely even cared Cece was in the hospital at all at some point._

_A few days later, Cece regained most the blood she had lost, and was admitted into rehab. It was strange though. She didn't even resist. Not a single sign of a struggle, internal or otherwise. She was just so dead and empty._

_She was put in with a girl about her age. Her name was Julie Baker. Apparently the girl had been raped in her hometown, and ran away for some unknown reason to Chicago. When she was found bleeding on the freeway, she had been muttering something along the lines of,_

"_I need to find him, he's the only one who can protect me."_

_The doctors had tried their best to get this guy's actual name before they finally gave up. It all happened the day before I saw Miles after five years. _

_Four days after we admitted Cece, for the first time ever, an actual riot had broken out in the facility. But by the time it all calmed down, Cece and Julie were nowhere to be found. Nothing on the security cameras, no evidence they had ever even been inside their room in the first place. Even their records had disappeared. It was all too strange._

_Anyway, it's been at least ten years since then and almost everyone, and almost everything has settled down, though it's more a break from the five years of drama and shit, and I hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Cece and for a while all I could think was Good Riddance. That was of course till that day outside the club._

**A.N.: Well that's chapter 1. Or maybe you'd rather I just stopped there. I don't know. Just please pitch me some ideas in the reviews please. **


	2. My Apologies

**My apologies, but I'm afraid I'll be discontinuing this story. I'm sorry. It's just that it's taking up too much of my time with all my other fics. You heard right. I'm currently writing fics for other sections of fanfiction. A few are for when someone makes a section for Liv and Maddie. So I'm afraid I won't be doing this story anymore. I might return someday with a new version, but, for now, I need to focus on Hunted. I hope you'll forgive me.**


End file.
